1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high speed flip-flops and more particularly to a method and arrangement for providing controlled minimum changeover time for high speed flip flops.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A great deal of use is made of flip-flops in producing electronic switching circuits. It is well known that the quality of a flip-flop lies both in being fast, that is to say having a maximum changeover time which is as short as possible, and in ensuring a minimal stable period before changing over.
Prior art constructions consist in using two flip-flops in cascade which are each under the control of specific clock signals which are displaced in time and which are supplied along different lines and are thus passed through different amplifiers which introduce random uncorrelated delays. The drawback of these uncorrelated delays is that they cause a random variation in the time interval which is characteristic of the displacement in time between the two clock signals. In the prior art it was therefore necessary to allow for the worst case which might be brought about by this random effect by increasing the displacement between the timing signals at generation to allow for the maximum reduction in the separation in time between the two clock signals resulting from the passage of each of the two signals through the amplifiers.